De Principado a Sindicato
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Imperio Disney tendrá que aliarse con la Warner para resolver ciertos asuntillos pendientes. Los iconos americanos tienen sus correspondientes peleas legales, los derechos por la igualdad por parte del reino de la magia y los seres humanos por parte de los adictos a la dinamita.


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo mencionado aquí, es propiedad el Imperio Disney. Tanto clásicos como los nuevos bestsellers y franquicias sobre las que ahora posee Disney Channel y/o Pixar los derechos de transmisión. Mención y aparición de personajes pertenecientes a la Warner Bros, y a DreamWorks.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Humor Negro y Blanco, lenguaje soez, menciones: Políticas, empresariales, monárquicas, religiosas y comentarios altisonantes.**_

 **¡¿De Principado a Sindicato?!**

…

 **Despacho de Mihael Walter Mouse-Disney (Mickey Mouse)**

El ratón de negro pelaje, quien era un símbolo americano se encontraba en su oficina de uso más personal, agradecía usar guantes de algodón todo el tiempo pues tenía varias horas con el ritual de tatuarse la palma de la mano en la frente. Aquello era brutalmente insólito, estaba sentado en su silla de semi-cuero negro giratoria, apoyo los codos en su escritorio mientras se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas manos con gesto apesumbrado y una cara descompuesta además de un hermoso y crónico tic frenético en la ceja izquierda: ¿Cómo MIERDA había pasado aquello? Tuvo que usar magia (literalmente) para que la pulcra y mecanografiada hoja de papel anexada a un folder en su escritorio no pasara primero por las manos de Minnie antes de llegar a él (No por nada ella se encargaba literalmente de todo lo que respectada a administración ahí) Y es que si Minerva Mouse se enteraba de tamaña locura se iba a reír en su cara en lo que les restaba de sus inmortales vidas, maldita sea la hora en la que nacieron como caricaturas, eso te daba el don de no poder morirte de nada y el afamado y galardonado Mickey Mouse quería morirse de la vergüenza en ese preciso instante. Volvió a tomar el folder y re-leyó lo que estaba escrito en el, solo para azotarlo contra el escritorio y soltar un grito tartárico de impotencia.

― ¡CON UN DEMONIO, CARAJO! ― vio de reojo la fotografía de él y su padre: Walt Disney donde ambos sonreían con inocencia y felices de la vida― ¡No me vas así papá! ¡Estoy a nada de cumplir más de noventa años, soy lo suficientemente mayor para decir palabras soeces! ¡No estoy de humor para un puto sermón! ― había tomado la fotografía enmarcada y le estaba gritando como un completo histérico― Ok, ok Mickey cálmate…― se levantó de la silla y tomándose de la frente comenzó a caminar alrededor del escritorio soltando gruñidos, intentando arrancarse la cara y maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras parecía más un león enjaulado que un ratón. Se acomodó el saco negro de su traje de oficina de tres piezas y soltó en grandísimo suspiro aletargado y lleno de desazón ¿Qué? Era un jodido empresario, los shorts rojos y zapatos amarillos o la túnica de mago y el sombrero azul cielo y de estrellas plateadas solo eran para apariciones públicas, films de varias índoles, corto-metrajes y largo-metrajes. Seria incomodísimo que toda la mesa directiva de los Estudios Pixar viera al jefe entrar como el símbolo de la alegría de los niños y no como el ratón de negocios serio que en realidad era. Él mismo había puesto en boca de todos lo del ''Imperio Disney'' se había encargado de revolucionar muchas cosas que dejo su padre previamente estratificadas pero sin quitarles la esencia original. Mihael Mouse era un maldito genio y además no se había ganado una estrella en paseo de la fama de Hollywood por nada. Ciertamente el actual Presidente del país: Donald Trump, se quedaba bien pendejo en cuanto a negocios si era comparado con el ratón en esa oficina, y decir que Mickey no le había enseñado a ese alto hijo de puta todo lo que sabía de marketing en su respectiva época sería una gran mentira. Pero este incordio había tomado por sorpresa a Mickey hasta hacerlo perder el color sano de su piel y adquirir el blanco y negro que lucio durante mucho tiempo antes de la llegada del color a la televisión. ―Increíble…― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos y apoyando la espalda en el escritorio― Simplemente fantástico…― nunca usaba el sarcasmo, pero ahora mismo solo quería que se lo tragara un hoyo negro, sacudió la cabeza y mortalmente serio se acercó a su teléfono de escritorio (aparato de última generación cabe aclarar) oprimió un botón y espeto un duro:― Clara Bella, necesito a Donald y a Goofy en mi despacho urgentemente― la delgada vaca antropomorfa quien era su secretaria personal y estaba a varios metros fuera de su despacho en el pasillo dejo de limarse las uñas y se asustó con el repentino tono de voz agresivo de su jefe.

― _/Enseguida señor/_ ― respondió rápidamente la vaca.

―Ah, se me olvidaba has que Pete y MacDuck se apersonen también…diles que los voy a degradar a conserjes si ponen alguna queja― Clara Bella había tomado de su taza con café y lo escupió de forma violentada al escuchar el nombre del gato gordo: _Villano_ Disney.

― _/ ¡¿Q-Quiere a Pete en su despacho también señor?!/_ ― la vaca estaba a punto de llamar a la jefa alias la esposa del ratón y decirle que Mickey había perdido el juicio. MacDuck no era sorpresa pero…Pete SI lo era.

― **¡No pedí opiniones! ¡Los necesito aquí a la voz de ya Clara Bella!**

― _/ ¡S-si señor!/_

Cinco minutos después la puerta del despacho de Mickey era abierta y pasaron adelante el Pato Donald quien cargaba una cara de escepticismo muy grande solo estaba usando una camisa de vestir blanca con un chaleco rojo granate, corbata negra y un saco blanco (la falta de pantalones en el pato de plumaje blanco era perenne) Goofy también estaba ataviado en ropa de vestir de oficina pero mucho más acorde con su personalidad, solo unos pantalones marrones, camisa de vestir blanca y un saco marrón-miel, aunque no se quitaba el gorro verde por nada. Pete entro con una sonrisa cínica que traía molesto a Donald y muy perturbado a Goofy desde que supieron que el enorme gato con problemas de tiroides y que era eterno rival de Mickey dentro y fuera de la pantalla iba a ir con ellos, parecía un maldito gánster de los años 30' luciendo un traje a negro con rayas rojas, un sombrero fedora negro y un saco enorme de cuero blanco sobre sus hombros y un grotescamente enorme habano cubano encendido en la boca. Rico MacDuck solo entro con su usual cara de pocos amigos con un traje negro de mediados de siglo XXVIIII, con sombrero de copa y su fiel bastón.

― ¿Paso algo Mickey? ― Goofy pregunto amablemente y honestamente preocupado.

―Por favor, tomen asiento los cuatro― el ratón estaba sentado en su silla viéndolos extremadamente serio y con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del escritorio.

―Uy, ¿Y ese humor de perros pequeña rata? ― Pete, o Pedro en hispano-America se sacó el habano y volatizo el humo en el aire como si fuera una chimenea y comenzó a reír con perfidia― ¿Minnie te mando a dormir al sofá otra vez?

―Pon tu seboso trasero en una silla y cierra la boca Pete, los cuatro están aquí por algo **SERIO** ― a los otros tres se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión. Todos acataron la orden y tragaron duro― Precisare ir al punto, recibí esto hace un par de horas― levanto el folder y los cuatro convocados ahí lograron leer el título que estaba escrito en negritas y sobra decir que dilataron los ojos de la impresión.

― ¡¿D-Denuncia Sindical?! ― espeto Donald, obviamente su hablar era ininteligible muchas veces pero estaba tan impactado que logro articular un poco más claro de lo que era costumbre― ¿Cuál de nuestros sindicatos nos está demandando Mickey?

―Ninguno que ameritara MI presencia a menos que fuera algo realmente grave― articulo Pete cruzándose fuertemente de brazos― Normalmente recibes convocatorias por quejas comunes y corrientes en cualquier empresa Mickey, ¿Quién mierda nos estaría DENUNCIANDO? Esas son palabras mayores…― Pete sería un malnacido pero como todo villano Disney o bueno como la gran mayoría de ellos era muy inteligente y astuto, su silogismo despertó la curiosidad de Donald y sobre todo de Goofy.

―Es cierto― el alto perro antropomorfo se tomó del mentón y con su voz gangosa comenzó a analizar― Mickey, tú me escogiste jefe del Departamento de Recursos Humanos, cualquier comunicado habría pasado por mi primero y yo lo habría resuelto, en casos más graves, habría sido lo mismo pero luego habría pasado a manos de Donald― puntualizo al pato blanco quien asintió muy serio― No por nada es el Vice-presidente y nunca a tus a manos a menos que fuera un permiso que tuvieras que firmar luego de hablar con los presidentes de los sindicatos…además Pete es el jefe del Departamento de Marketing y MacDuck el jefe del Departamento de Finanzas― parpadeo confundido― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Eh…sin ofender _¡AAhia!_ ― Su típica risa salió avergonzada.

―No lograrías ofender a nadie ni aunque te fuera la vida en ello inútil― Pete rodo los ojos― ¿Y bien? ― miro a Mickey con ojos afilados.

―Siempre he dicho que el PEOR error de las nuevas generaciones fue darle poder a los proletarios…― MacDuck al fin se dignó a hablar y como siempre fue comentario despectivo hacia los que no fueran multi-millonarios como él, todo mientras se masajeaba una sien hastiado o más bien asqueado.

―Pues, tienes razón Pete. No estarías aquí a menos que fuera algo grave y que necesitara de alguien con tú mentalidad para controlar la situación, además de que los cuatro son mis principales pilares de confianza en la empresa y les conviene estar aquí porque esto― volvió a señalar el folder― Va dirigido a todos los que tengan el cromosoma Y, y que además tengan un puesto alto en la empresa― los cuatro convocados parpadearon sin entender― Es un nuevo sindicato― Pete, Donald y Goofy aguzaron el oído, pero no más que MacDuck― Uno conformado enteramente por hombres, más específicamente el 94% de todos los personajes masculinos de Imperio Disney, y eso incluye a todos mis ahijados― Mickey parecía querer ponerse a llorar como dramaturgo en un obra de Víctor Hugo. Él esgrimía el puesto de Padrino de todos los Príncipes Disney mientras que Minnie era la Madrina de todas las Princesas Disney.

― **¡¿QUÉ?!** ― fue el grito colectivo de sus tres jefes departamentales y su Vice-presidente. Donald comenzó a decir sabrá Dios que cosas pues se puso a gritar como histérico y no se le entendía un carajo, Goofy estaba tan pálido que casi estaba transparente, MacDuck no dejaba de parpadear intentando procesar lo que escucho y Pete estaba encabronado.

― ¡Explícalo todo de una puta vez, Mihael! ― ladro Pete y los otros tres volvieron de golpe a la realidad. Mickey solo suspiro y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

―Por medio de la presente se le hace constar al Presidente: Mihael Walter Mouse-Disney, al Vice-presidente: Donald Vincent Gentleman-Disney, al Jefe del Departamento de Recursos humanos: Damián Goofy Goof-Disney, al Jefe del Departamento de Marketing: Peter John The Evil-Disney, y al jefe del Departamento de Recursos financieros: Richard Harold MacDuck-Disney, el descontento de todo su personal masculino que haya sido participe durante más de cincuenta años en toda filmografía de la Corporación Disney, los Estudios Pixar, la televisora Disney Channel y/o Disney XD. Sin distinción de raza, especie o edad. Todos y cada uno de los firmantes reclaman el cumplimiento inmediato de sus derechos al prestar sus servicios para la empresa. Alegamos arbitrariedad, favoritismo y desigualdad en nuestros campos laborables y ponemos en tela de juicio la capacidad de Imperio Disney para adaptarse a las nuevas leyes vigentes del siglo XXI y violentando con alevosía la igualdad de género, al no haber recibido respuesta hacia los reclamos hechos con antelación en tiempos pasados por el personal masculino de Imperio Disney a manera esporádica en otros aspectos sindicales y audiencias pasadas con el Presidente: Mihael Walter Mouse-Disney― Mickey contrajo el gesto con dolor― Fue decisión unánime convocar a nuestros altos jefes por medio de un citatorio. De no oírse nuestras razones y promover nuevas políticas internas en la empresa para el personal masculino, llevaremos este caso a juicio convirtiendo este citatorio legal en una demanda de amplio ámbito que será juzgada y procesada en tribunales, exigiendo la demonización de todo el capital que cada uno de nosotros aporto a los largo-metrajes y/o series creadas por Imperio Disney. Esperamos pronta respuesta de los involucrados a quienes citamos. Atentamente: El Sindicato a Favor de la Igualdad de Género…― Mickey termino de hablar y parecía más muerto que vivo. Pero resucito con el maldito grito endemoniado de MacDuck.

― **¡¿DEMONIZACION?!** ― el anciano pato blanco estaba hiperventilándose― ¡¿SABES DE CUANTOS CENTENARES DE TRILLONES DE DOLARES ESTAMOS HABLANDO?! ― MacDuck se levantó de forma tan intempestiva de su silla que la tiro al piso y tomo del cuello del saco al ratón con demasiada violencia― ¡Escúchame bien maldito mocoso, vas a escuchar todas y cada una de sus demandas como sindicato y LAS VAS A CUMPLIR! ¡SI TENGO QUE SOLTARLES UN SOLO CENTAVO A ESA CUERDA DE INOPERANTES JURO QUE HALLARE LA MANERA DE ASESINARTE! ― Los ojos de MacDuck eran brasas ardiendo― ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGA QUE TRASPASAR LIMITES! ¡DESDE QUE LOGRAMOS QUE HAYAO MIYAZAKI NOS DIERA LOS DERECHOS DE: SPIRIT AWAY, TENGO MUY BUENAS RELACIONES CON CADA MANGAKA EN JAPON! ¡NO ME VA A COSTAR NADA QUE AKIRA TORIYAMA ME PRESTE LOS SERVICIOS DE ALGUNO DE LOS DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCION DE DRAGON BALL SUPER! ¡ELLOS PUEDEN DESTRUIR INCLUSO A SERES QUE YA ESTAN MUERTOS! Y digamos que es más fácil soltar Yenes que Dólares y de paso Toriyama me debe un favor…― afilo los ojos como cuchillos, Mickey estaba afásico en su sitio y sudando frio, Goofy estaba en shock, Pete no dejaba de reír como maniático y Donald no podía sacarle de encima a su tío a Mickey por más que forcejeaba. Vaya que el viejo tenia fuerza física, y ahora el ratón dejaba (por fin) de maldecir el momento en que la 20 Century Fox les haya ganado la producción de las películas: La Batalla de los Dioses y la Resurrección de Freezer y empezar a bendecir el momento en que perdieron la contienda. Una cosa fue rogarle por años a los Estudios Ghibli por El Viaje de Chihiro (Oh Spirit Away por su adaptación al ingles) y otra era que al perecer MacDuck tenía amigos peligrosos…si había personas más capitalistas que Rico MacDuck esos eran los asiáticos.

―Ya hiciste que MacDuck se sulfatara de la ira, Rata blanca y negra…― Pete dio su punto de vista a vox populi rodando los ojos fastidiado y escupiendo de forma vertiginosa el humo del habano que se había estado fumando de forma copiosa durante todo el rato que el pato blanco amante del capital estuvo graznando. Mickey no hacía más que pelear con su conciencia. No debió leer esa parte con tanta sinceridad frente a MacDuck fácilmente pudo recitar un simple cambio en el contenido. Ahora se enfrentaba a que Bills lo desintegrara y si tenemos en cuenta de que es un ratón y el un Gato Dios de la Destrucción (Hakaishin) la sátira negra seria que no lo destruyera si no que se lo comiera al vapor― ¿Ahora a quien le vas a ir a llorar enano? ¡Ja! Porque a Minnie no la meterías en este problema si tienes orgullo viril…― el gato mafioso estaba saliéndose con la suya el muy cretino. Mickey por primera vez en la historia quiso arreglar solo él, el problema que inicialmente había sido su culpa, pero sabía que podía usar eso a su favor, después de todo Minnie no lo iba a dejar solo si le pedía ayuda. Pero vamos que debía haber un punto de reflexión en ese problema legal…que no fuera su esposa: Todos los hombres de Imperio Disney salvo por los presentes querían entregárselo a Hades en bandeja de plata y probamente estuviera sobornando a las moiras para que cortaran su hilo dorado…tenía que haber alguien que fuera totalmente un genio objetivo y no tuviera nada que ver con su entorno― ¡Por el amor al cine! ― el galardonado ratón decidió que haría la única cosa en su vida para lo que no estaba preparado pedirle ayuda a su rival jurado…― ¡Clara Bella! ― Mickey tomo el teléfono más rápido que inmediatamente para fortuna de Mouse, al menos Clara era un secretaria de plena confianza porque lo que estaba por hacer era técnicamente un sacrilegio entre empresarios: Tomo el auricular y marco el botón rojo que nadie sabía salvo él podía leer ya que estaba oculto por una estrella decía: **ACME.**

― / _¡MUUUUUUAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡¿ENLOQUECIO O QUE?!/_ ― ese fue el grito de Clara Bella desde el pasillo.

― ¡¿Qué le paso a la vaca andrógina esa?! ― Ese fue Donald también harto de estarle reclamando a su tío su falta de juicio para con la situación y además se llevó unos buenos golpes en el fuego cruzado por así decirlo...

― ¡NADA, DEBIO ECHARLE MUCHO CAFÉ A SU LECHE! ¡Salgan de mi oficina! …― los tres presentes se le quedaron viendo muy raro al ratón en jefe―…les aumentare el salario…― la cara de hastió en Mickey era digno de un largometraje clásico…sin más sus jefes departamentales cedieron a su petición y lo dejaron solo con una inmensa pantalla de 94 pulgadas del grosor de una hoja de papel que bajaba paulatinamente del techo.

 **Despacho del Presidente de los Estudios Acmé: Groucho Von Baxter Bugs Bunny.**

― ¡Y otra cosa…!

― ¡Detén tu alegato, Doc! ¡Creeeeo que alguien se digna a llamar y no espero a navidad! ― Una elegante liebre trajeada estaba firmando papeles con una zanahoria-estilográfica de finísima y original marca era un material resistente a la dinamita y a la radiación. Sorprendente era que siendo marca Acmé esa mierda no explotara…Daffy estaba con un lio armado en la oficina del Presidente de la Warner. Siendo el Vice-Presidente era el único que ponía en cintura al ''Conejo de la Suerte'' Lola no solía meterse en asuntos diplomáticos, había que ser político para tratar a Bugs, siempre le buscaba una vuelta divertida y explosiva a cada asunto…solo cuando no terminaba perdido en Alburquerque― ¡Adivina quieeen es! Rima con _Rata_ y termina en _Marica_ …

― ¡MOUSE DE CHOCOLATE ESTA LLAMANDO! ¡Pero que desgracia! ―Daffy estaba sentado con recato y una pierna elegantemente cruzada por sobre la otra en un traje Oscar de la Renta negro metalizado y con corbata rojo mandarina. Normalmente solamente apantallaba con su locura y libertinaje en pantalla, era un pato de negocios serio con un carajo se necesitaba serlo para hacerle la competencia a Bunny y salir ileso, sin mencionar que la liebre era más que todo un ser de marketing y relaciones exteriores― ¡Sé que soy negro pero yo te traigo buena suerte! ¡Esto pasa por pedirle a Porky que te trajera ese café con sabor artificial de zanahoria rallada! ― El pato más sádico y querido de la televisión humorística de Merrie Melodie's estaba discutiendo un asunto serio con el jefe en ese momento… ¿Tendría un estelar en el siguiente film de Space Jam? ― ¡Dile que se vaya a hacer un retoque en la peluquería y que nos deje hablar!

―Daff, por piedad modera tu tonito altisonante en presencia de la Rata de Pixar por favor…

― ¡Es más despreciable que tú! ¡Con razón se aman tanto! ― espeto haciendo ademanes afinadísimos y pestañeando de forma muy coqueta haciendo bullying al conejo, el tono de burla impertinentica y necia era bienvenida cada vez que esos dos se ponían a hablar. La última vez que ambos fueron elegidos para lo de la tontería de la estrella en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood, casi hubo una guerra de fans acompañada de muchísimas toneladas de dinamita con Kryptonita de su parte y demasiada magia oscura por parte de Disney. Para que al final esos dos terminaran invitándose a cenar mutuamente ellos juran que solo fue una cena. Lo bueno es que Lola y Minnie tienen esas orejas por algo. Tuvieron que ir en cubiertas. Al menos ellas respetaban una sana competencia y más que toda amistad al tener que soportar a los respectivos empresarios con quienes se habían desposado, aunque Lola y Bugs vivían en una unión libre y era un: El trabajo es más mi esposo/a y tú eres más mi amante― ¡Apúrate a responderle! Necesito ir escogiendo el vestuario.

―Filmamos desnudos, Doc…― a veces Bunny temía que el pico le hubiera a travesado el cerebro de tantas vueltas que le había dado en la vida― Bien: ¿Te queda a mirar o iras a fastidiar a Coyote sobre su uso encarecido de los productos caducados de la empresa? ― Nadie tenía el gentil espíritu de decir a Will. E Coyote que siempre le mandaban la mercancía dañada solo por diversión a sus films. Meet Speed no hablaba mucho pero siempre defendía los intereses de su pareja. Tantos años filmando hicieron que de lastima pasara a un amor platónico incomparable: Departamento de Animación y Marketing era lo que movía al mundo y se necesitaba se necesitaba ser más veloz que el sonido para que se triunfara tanto además nadie se quedaba solo en el desierto aguantando tanta parafernalia estúpida solo gusto, en cuando a Will: Digamos que el trabajo en el campo era lo suyo, aunque mandarlo al desierto fue su libre elección como buen nativo americano― Tomare tu sempiterna cara de obstinación como un rotundo: Si.. ― le apunto con un dedo enguantado y atendió la llamada del ratón de oro de la televisión, la liebre dorada entendía que Mickey no podía llamarlo solo para decirle un: ¡Ja—Ja! ― la pantalla termino de desplegarse hacia abajo y el logo en letras que rezaba: **Disney** ― ¿What's up Doc? ― Bugs acaricio el pelaje blanco que fungía como una especie de barba esponjosa y una sonrisa de dientes frontales y perlados saludo al icono de las caricaturas clásicas infantiles, el ratón Mickey tenia ciertos tics faciales que delataban su estado de angustia pero su clásica sonrisa autosuficiente y con mejillas entintadas en rosa saludo a su amigo y/o archirrival. Bugs solo pensar con muchísima seguridad y alevosía un: Hipócrita.

― ¡Ja—Ja! ¡Hola Bugs! ¿Bonito día no?

―La hipocresía no va con ese traje de tres piezas, Mouse― Bugs no era una liebre de quedarse viendo a la gente con un ojo enmarcando seriedad y/o severidad. Era más de aceptar un reto tenso pero salir de forma airosa. Puso una mano enguantada sosteniendo su peluda mejilla tamborileando el dedo índice de la mano contraria en su escritorio de mármol negro y pulido. Mickey no hizo más que quebrar el semblante amable, respirar profundamente y voltear los ojos. Daffy entendió todo al minuto ya había sacado un pote de cotufas con mucha mantequilla, estaba por metérsela al pico y se quedó en una pose detenida en el tiempo, soltando las que tenía en el puño, exclamando un: ¡HUhu!

― ¡No puedo creerlo! **¡LLAMO POR ALGO SERIO!** ― Todo el plumaje negro se le erizo del tiro.

― _/ ¡Dile a tu plumero personal que guarde silencio! /_ ― Mickey estaba enfurecido por lo de MacDuck y ahora estaba cabreado. No paso ni un segundo para que alguien le soltara un insulto del otro lado de la línea. En cuanto a Bugs y Daffy no hicieron más que compartir las cotufas del pote con bastante interés y algo de sobrecogimiento.

― ¿Cuánto apuestas que es por el presupuesto del queso? ― Bugs no se podía quedar callado.

―Apuesto el collar de perlas de mi abuela a que Minnie lo mando al sofá…― Daffy estaba divertido de la vida― Mickey noto que estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

― _/ ¡¿Nunca se salen del personaje?!/_ ― Mickey solamente soltó una opinión…

― ¡OOOH ESTO SIGNIFICA GUERRA! ― Bugs saco un casco de camuflaje y se lo puso en la cabeza. Daffy lo ayudo con el ritmo de un tambor de guerra y sacando una batuta de Dios sabrá donde la liebre y el pato comenzaron un singular discurso― ¡Teniente Duck! ¡¿Qué temporada es?!

― ¡Se me perdió el calendario Señor Orejón!

― ¡PREGUNTE, QUE QUEEE TEMPORADA ES!

― ¡TEMPORADA DE: LARGO!

― ¡LAAAARGO, QUEEEE!

― ¡LARGO-METRAJE CLASICO! ― Daffy estaba haciendo un saludo militar a ese punto.

― ¡NO VAYA… A! ― Mickey estuvo a punto de soltar maldiciones en persa. Cuando los dos cantaron a coro un:

― **¡CARA DE MINNIE TE PIDIO EL DIVOR…!**

― _/ ¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡LLAME POR UN ASUNTO SERIO!/_

― ¡Bien! Si fuera un asunto serio de verdad no dejarías que te habláramos así…― Bugs nunca entendía las llamadas del perdedor de orejas de plato, normalmente lo llamaba para felicitarlo por otro Premio a los Dibujos Animados. Al menos eran lo suficientemente caballeros para estrecharse la mano enguantada ya que cuando uno recibía un premio era deber del otro entregárselo― ¿Paso algo nuevo, Doc? Dime que Donald no quiere otra guerra con mi querido pato el concertista de piano…― Nunca en su vida el pato blanco de Disney iba olvidar la vez que intento lucirse juntando a los Tres Caballeros y terminaron sucumbiendo a las armas de Marvin en conjunto a una Nave Espacial de Duck Dodgers que en realidad era un piano futurista gigantesco. Le tenían que agradecer a DreamWorks el que se la pasaran creando sueños. Ese día fue gris para el pato blanco. Pero aprendió a soltar notas de barítono con su grupo de mariachi de lo obstinado que se puso― ¿Qué trae con los lunáticos? ― Lo siguiente que escucho lo hizo querer recluirse en el tanque de agua de los estudios junto a Jack, Wako y Dot.

―/ _Necesito que me ayudes con un problema legal/_ ― la cara de circunstancias que cargaba la rata de Imperio Disney era digna de retratarse no por nada, la última vez que lo tuvo que ayudar por un problema de carácter legal terminaron discutiendo a viva voz sobre si era temporada de roedores y Daffy tuvo que dispararles a los dos. Sin mencionar que esa última disputa antes de ese término reconciliándolos con una estrella para cada uno en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood. En distintos tiempos pero. Mierda siempre que el ratón aparecía o la liebre requería ayuda con el negocio de la animación por computadora se formaba un aquelarre empresarial.

 **N/A: FIN DEL CAPITULO 1: TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
